It Came From The Stars
by Black Gargie
Summary: Big fan of AVP writing a story on AVP happening from another side of the country. What if there is another place that stored those freaky Aliens and someone found a Predator wounded during his battle with them. OK, summary sucks. Just R&R!
1. In the Dead of the Night

A/N: I've watched AVP once in the cinemas and I've bought the VCD (pirated, unfortunately :p) and I could see that this movie is going places. I love this movie really, really, really much and I would recommend to all who wishes to watch it. If anyone ever says this movie sucks, they're blind. Anywho, this is a fic dedicated to the famous 2 villainous icons Alien and Predator. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

"Another end of a long, hard day."

Somere was on her way home from her campus one night after finishing her assignments. It was the peak season and everyone was using the computers, so it wasn't surprising that Somere had to wait a long time to get her turn on one of them. She's taking a course on Mass Media and she had a large animation to finish, and she was sure that only relying on her own computer back at her off-campus home wasn't enough to complete the entire assignment. When she was done, it was already almost past midnight.

Living the life of a university student sure takes a toll on her. She was offered by Damaka Putih University in Kuala Lumpur (made that up, so those Kuala Lumpur people reading, don't flame me) as soon as she graduated from high school and she has been there for about 2 years now. It still seemed like yesterday to her that she has been living in L.A. and suddenly she was given the opportunity to live in the life where her ancestors have originated. Her great-great-great grandparents were born and bred in Kuala Lumpur and only moved to L.A. during her great grandparents' generation. It was obvious that Somere was a Eurasian, what with her black hair but jade-green eyes. She was one of the attractions in her campus and she sure got the attention of a local guy named Eric, whom she only treated as a best friend.

As she continued to walk down the road towards her home off-campus, she began to contemplate about what else she should add into her assignment. She knew that her home was a very long distance away from the campus and walking in the dead of the night is no safety business, she didn't care. She has walked lonelier streets on later nights than this back in L.A., and never once did she get into serious trouble. She was being bag-napped once or twice, but nothing serious, because she always keeps her wallet that has her IC and everything in another pocket. She was used to it. A peaceful night like this with only occasional cars passing by was the kindest night scene he had ever encountered so far.

Besides, she enjoyed the night air anyway. The air is always fresh in the dead of the night.

Suddenly, she heard a faraway rustling. It came from a huge bush just a few feet in front of her. Her heart almost stood still. Her goose pimples began to come out as she imagined the unimaginable. Could it be that another thug like back in L.A. trying to burglar her? Would someone pop out and rape her? Or worse...murder her? She braced herself for the worse.

What popped out of the bushes was more than what she had expected. She couldn't see anything but she could feel something bulky standing in front of her. She could only make out a huge silhouette towering before her. She shivered as she saw the silhouette slowly materializing into something solid. With whatever light it could muster on to make it more visible, Somere was able to make out how it looked like. It was wearing something scaly and leather with a couple of machinery strapped on its arms. It had a metallic mask on and long dreadlocks ran down his head. Its hands and feet looked human, only that they were claw-like instead of fingers and toes. Not only that, it made some sort of clicking sound inside the mask.

Before she could react, she saw the figure brandishing something sharp out of his hand. It shimmered under the little light they have and was aiming to slash her into pieces. Somere was shocked out of her wits. She was so scared she didn't know whether to move or to stand there and be mush. It moved closer and closer towards her and was ready to give her an instant 'shave' when it staggered for balance and slowly fell onto its knees and onto the ground with a loud thump. Somere waited for a second before she was sure that the figure that tried to attack her wasn't moving. It kinda twitched for a moment, as if not willing to succumb to defeat before giving in to unconsciousness. When it finally wasn't moving, she walked slowly towards the figure. She reached out to touch it but was given a gooey feeling in return. She saw glow-in-the-dark fluid on her fingers—like those paint strippers put on themselves on the dance floor—and it felt like slime to the touch. It dawned to her from where the fluid was flowing that it was its blood and that it was hurt.

"Oh boy, why do I always end up with the cruddy job?" Somere muttered worriedly as she looked from left to right to see if there was anyone nearby to help her or even saw her. It seemed as if no one was around. She did think of just leaving it there alone but the thought of him rotting there to its death wouldn't sound too nice. She then thought of taking it to a nearby clinic or something but she didn't have a car now and she had a feeling that taking it to the clinic would be a far cry from getting over the probelm. Therefore, she had only one resort left—taking it to her own home. She heaved a huge sigh and grabbed it by the wrists and started pulling and dragging. She pulled and dragged like never before. The thing weight a tonne, but she was lucky that her home was just a few miles away. In a way, she was glad that no one approached her and no cars passed her by or she would've created a riot.

As soon as she was home, she made sure that her housemates were fully asleep before she dared to bring the creature she had discovered into the house. She tiptoed quietly inside and pressed her ear on the first housemate's door. So far, so good. Same goes with the second housemate's. She quickly dragged the creature into her room and locked the door tight. Once she plopped the creature onto her bed and turned on the light, she was able to make out clearly how it looked like. The outfit it was wearing was really made out of leather-like material and it looked kinda scaly. The metallic mask over his face looked pretty menacing. The dreadlocks looked like they've seen cleaner days. She looked at the wounds on its body and wasn't sure where to start. After staring at it for a long time, she finally decided to start with cleaning its wounds and body first. She boiled some hot water and tried to remove its weird outfit. She fumbled and muddled about like a dumbass and finally was able to remove the doggone outfit one by one. Once it was off, she noticed the long weenie and blushed at the fact that it's a he. She tried to look past it as she removed the mask. A loud hiss as she disconnected the tubes locked on his face and dislodged the mask.

The horror she felt when she saw the face hidden behind the mask (**A/N: Well, almost everyone know how a Predator looks like, so I don't really need to describe too much**). His face was anything but human and she sure was freaked for a while. She had the urge to scream in horror but she was afraid she'll wake up her housemates and the creature on her bed. With much caution and trepidation, she cleaned his wounds and applied antiseptic on them. Occasionally, he would wince and that made her jump. She then wrapped them up with bandages before pulling the blanket over him. She cleaned up everything she just used and changed into her bedclothes before she sat beside the bed. She lay her head on the bed and stared at the weird-looking alien.

'I wonder where he comes from,' she thought. 'Mars? Jupiter? Mercury? I've heard the possibility of other life-forms in outer space, but I never expect to see a real-life alien. What's like in his planet? What does he do back there? How old is he? I bet he's older than my great-grandparents...Most of all...What is his name...?'

Her questions wavered as she slowly slipped into deep slumber.

A/N: So, our story slowly takes root. What'll Somere encounter in the next chappies to come? I dunno and I'm not telling even if I do know. You have to find out for yourselves! Reviews plz! This is my first AVP fic.


	2. His Name is Blade

A/N: So, how did you like my fic so far? Is it to your satisfactory? What do you think would happen to Somere? What's in store for her? Without further ado, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

_Somere found herself walking down a long corridor. Her footsteps echoed throughout the corridor and she could hardly make out the walls that surrounded her. It seemed blurred and pretty vague but she could tell that they were all made out of hard core metal. She thought she heard a deep rumble down the corridor behind her, but when she turned around to see, there was nothing there. When she turned back around to continue her mysterious journey down the corridor, she suddenly felt a hard stab on her back. It somehow pierced through her spine, through her gut, through her ribs and through her chest. It happened real fast, she wasn't able to feel any pain. She felt only a hard numbing feeling as she was raised higher and higher into the mid-air. She looked down to see a large spiked object pierced through her and was bleeding terribly. Slowly she was brought closer and closer to the culprit that stabbed her. It was a shiny black and very smooth and had a menacing mouth that drooled like someone in intense hunger._

_Its deep rumble that escaped from its mouth was the last thing she heard..._

* * *

Somere opened her eyes abruptly. She was shocked awake by her nightmare. She couldn't figure out what it was. First thing that crossed her mind was what that was all about. Shiny black face, drooling mouth, rumbling in the throat, being stabbed, that definitely didn't make sense. And it scared her.

Just when she was about to figure what was going on, she was greeted by a pair of jagged blades. It gleamed under the sunrays that stream into her room in the morning. She looked up slowly and saw in horror that the weird creature was up, and was pointing the blades at her throat threateningly. His eyes were of anger and pride, looking like he was going to slash her for making him look like a fool, like his warrior image was ruined by her kindness. A clicking sound came from his weird insect-looking mouth but Somere couldn't understand him. She tried to strike a normal conversation with him.

"Uh...Hi...I see you're up. Feeling better now?"

Her sweet talk was met with a loud roar, the peculiar hinged jaws opened to reveal another set of teeth inside.

"Shush! You'll wake up my housemates! Um...You wanna have some chocolate? I don't know what you eat, so, uh, I thought maybe you might like this..."

The creator stared at her for a while before lowering the blades. He continued staring as he shifted his gaze from Somere to the chocolate to her again. He finally relaxed and clenched his fist to keep in the blades, then slapped the chocolate away from Somere's hand. Somere took the hint. Either he didn't like chocolate or he just doesn't eat earth food.

"Well, OK. You stay here and rest. I'm gonna go make myself some breakfast. I'll figure out what you'd like to eat later. And we're changing those bandages, whether you like it or not."

With that, she took out her first-aid kit and started removing the old bandages and putting on new ones. The creature winced whenever she peeled off the old bandages that were slightly caked with his dried-off blood, and once in a while, he would growl when it hurt him, but Somere was getting used to threats and growls by then. After finishing the bandages, she walked out of her room, making sure that she was alone. Lucky for her, her housemates had morning classes and weren't home. There was still enough time to fry some eggs and make some toast before her 11.30 class, so she did just that. While she was frying her eggs, she suddenly heard a sucking sound, like someone was sucking an almost finished carton drink. When she turned around, she watched in morbid fascination as the creature she told to stay in her room was out and was using something to suck the brain of one of her housemates' fish. When he was done with it, he reached for a raw chicken and started sucking its brains out. The creature realized that he was being watched and turned around to look at Somere, his eyes seemed to say 'You got a problem with my eating habits?'

"You're lucky my housemates are not here, man," Somere wrinkled her nose in disgust as he went back into his sucking frenzy. Somere tried to ignore him and continued with her cooking. Needless to say, as she tried to have her breakfast, the creature's breakfast-sucking made her lose most of her appetite.

* * *

Days passed. Weeks passed. Thanks to Somere's dedicated care, the creature soon was all cured and wound-free. It wasn't easy though. Somere had to rush home everyday after class to reach her room in time to keep the creature from getting out of it. She had to handle his growls and threats almost everyday until she got rather tired of it. Sometimes she had to yell or snap at him just to stop him from giving her all the weird growls and threatening clicks just to prove that she was sick of it. Not that it worked for long. She reminded him every time she leaves for campus to stay indoors and not go anywhere. She sometimes had to hide the creature away especially when her certain particular housemate of hers had the habit of barging into people's room without knocking first. She even had to spend most of her money to buy raw fish and whole chicken just to feed his insatiable appetite for animal brains so as not to let her housemates get suspicious about their fish and chicken with holes on their heads. But all in all, the creature was finally free to move around without having those troublesome bandages all over his body.

"Hey, do you mind?" Somere asked, like any other day, for the creature to turn his back as she changed her clothes. The creature, used to this 'ritual', growled and turned his back. As Somere changed into her baby-T and mini skirt, she chit-chatted with the creature.

"Hey, I wonder where you come from, eh? Could you be from Mars? That's where majority of aliens come from. Or maybe you might come from Pluto. That's the planet people least want to travel. Maybe most aliens originated from there instead of Mars. Hey, I bet you have a name, do you? But if I were to ask you that, I wouldn't understand you coz you'll be answering me in those weird clicking sounds. So, how about I give you a name, hmm? How does that sound? So, how do I look?"

The creature turned around to look at Somere who was all dressed up in her baby-T and mini skirt. His eyes trailed up and down as he continued to stare at her. The baby-T was a soft pink with faded white roses for patterns and the mini skirt was a sky-blue. She matched it with a pair of knee-long socks the colour of pale yellow and was putting on her pinkish-blue platform shoes. He snorted and looked away without a clicking comment. Somere pouted.

"Fine, I wouldn't understand you anywho. So, want me to give you an Earth name?"

The creature rumbled in reply, his eyes slightly curious.

"OK, I can't call you E.T., coz it'll be so cliché. And I can't call you Rover or Butch or Bingo or Chad, coz you're not a dog. But then I can't call you Steven or Randy or Fred or George coz you're nowhere near human...What should I call you...?"

The creature was getting rather impatient. He stomped off towards the bed and started polishing the blades that often emerge from the gadget in his wrist. Somere immediately struck the idea light bulb at this sight.

"I know! I'll call you Blade! That suits you perfectly, especially when you're so obsessed with those double blades of yours. From now on, I'm calling you Blade. How's that sound?"

The creature turned to her and clicked in reply. Somere wasn't sure if he agreed to it, but she had no time to consider that. The honking of Eric's car signaled her to leave.

"OK, gotta go to school now. Promise me you'll stay inside this room and don't leave, OK? I'll bring home some fish and chicken when I get back. Stay, OK, Blade? Promise?"

The slam of her door and the sound of the lock clicked finally convinced Somere that the creature—now called Blade—would keep his word, whether he liked it or not. Somere nodded in satisfaction and bounded out of the house towards Eric who was waiting for her in the car.

* * *

"The equation for the formula to create a HTML file would be..."

Somere, Eric and the rest of the students the same course as theirs were sitting quietly in the lecture theatre listening to another 3 hour long lecture about the Information System. But unfortunately, studies was not in her mind right now. All she could think of was Blade who was at home in her room doing goodness knows whatever it was his species does. She worried that he might even get so bored that he'll attempt to break out of the room and go on a rampage or something. As the lecturer continued to ramble on the subject, Somere scribbled absentmindedly on her notebook. Eric brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Somere. Nice drawing," he commented. "What's that? Your new project or something?"

It was then Somere realized that she was actually scribbling a portrait of Blade on her notebook. It was all complete down to the last detail: the shape of his head, the dreadlocks, the shape and structure of his mask, those glaring eyes...they were all exactly the same as the real thing. Somehow she felt a slight fascination for this weird alien who came for her help and into her life in the dead of the night. Morbid fascination, maybe, but a fascination nonetheless.

"So? Who's this mysterious character you're drawing?" Eric asked again.

"Just something that went bump in the night into my world," Somere grinned, not realizing that her face looked slightly flushed.

"Looks like he gave you quite a nice touch on your cheeks. You up for dinner tonight after class?"

"Sorry, I got something planned."

"You've been saying that almost everyday now. You always leave early after class and never stay back anymore. It's always other plans for the day," Eric eyed at her suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me, Somere?"

"No. There's nothing to tell. I just have other plans in hand, that's all," Somere tried to reply as casual as she could.

"Can't it wait till after dinner?"

"Nope, can't do. Sorry."

Eric pouted a little before letting the subject drop. Somere felt slightly sorry for him because she knew he had a heart for her (girls can sometimes tell these things) and they have been friends since the first day on campus. They've never a missed a meal together, and even during free weeks, they would at least hang out for a drink and she would always be at his place watching DVD or playing PS2 till late at night. Ever since Blade appeared, she spent more and more time at home with him than with Eric. It's rather unorthodox for her usual daily life with Eric but nothing can be done, unfortunately. Besides, she only treated Eric like a best friend. Nothing more than that. And there's no say that she can't have her own time for herself.

But still, Eric's her best friend and she need to do or at least say something to make up for her bad. When she was about to turn to him to apologize, a deep rumbling suddenly shook the whole lecture theatre slightly. It lasted for about 3 minutes before everyone started looking at each other questioningly and a long line of mutters followed.

"What was that about?" Somere asked, surprised. "I didn't know KL has earthquakes."

"It doesn't! This is so weird..." Eric rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

No sooner he mentioned it than the rumble started again, and this time it was stronger than before. The tables, chairs, lecturer's desk and the PC on the desk shook like there was no tomorrow. Everyone began to panic and take cover under the lecture tables they're sitting at. Somere and Eric did the same. Somehow Somere couldn't shake off the feeling that this kind of rumble sounded familiar. The rumbling stopped abruptly after 15 minutes of rumbling, shaking, falling of chairs, papers and stationeries, and just when everyone thought it was safe to come out of their safety spots, a very, very loud crack was heard somewhere on the floor above the lecture theatre, followed by a series of bloodcurdling screams. Somere looked up and was horrified to see a huge black creature coming out of the massacre hole it created. She realized that the creature attacking and killing the students, tearing them from limb to limb, looked exactly like the creature in her dream. It was about 10 feet tall and had the same shiny black, smooth head and the same drooling menacing mouth. It was made of mostly tight skin and bones and had no eyes (**A/N: OK, _everyone_ knows how an Alien looks like, so spare the description**). More crunches and crashes followed as more of those spooky, malicious creatures pop out of the open hole, totaling to about three of them. They snarled and howled as they lashed out at any student they can sink their teeth into. Everyone tried to make their way out of the lecture theatre exit and entrance but there was only so much. The unlucky ones were barred from the doors immediately as soon as those horrible creatures pounced in front of them. Eric tried to bring Somere out through the exit but due to the pushing and pulling of the panicking students, their grip broke and Somere was hurled down to the ground, and by the time she got back on her feet, she was too late.

She tried to escape from the snapping jaws of those hungry creatures and tried to block out the screams and wails of pain of the dying students, but she couldn't stop the blood from pouring all over her as one by one bloody bodies were sent flying across and above her, staining her whole body with fresh, metallic-smell blood. Hiding did her no good either, because the creature seemed to track people by smell. She was soon found by one of them when she was hiding in one of the lecture desks.

It was dejavu all over as the creature drooled in front of her face with that shiny, smooth head without eyes rumbling at her in immense hunger. Somere trembled as she saw the jagged long tail rose up like a scorpion's, ready to aim at her chest, ready for the kill. Maybe it was a premonition. Maybe her dream was true. Maybe she was going to die in the hands—or tail—of this massive creature that came out of the blue.

The only question that lingered in her mind before she faced her final minutes of living: What the heck are these creatures?

A/N: Oh no! Oh no!!! Is she gonna die? Say it isn't so!!! Continue reading as I continue writing. Reviews plz!


	3. Horror in the Campus

A/N: So now we reach the part where Somere was going to face her final hours of living. What'll happen next? Without further ado, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

Just when she thought everything was done for, she suddenly heard a sound of distant crashing, like a broken-in window, and a loud ear-piercing screech. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Blade jabbing a long metal spear into the creature's jugular, sending it crashing to the ground. How did he get out of the room and knew that she was in trouble, she was yet to discover. Blade swiftly jumped from one desk to another, stabbing at those shrieking creatures and throwing a disc-like weapon, slashing their heads off one by one. The creatures' blood splattered all over the place and made a hissing sound onto whatever it hit. Somere didn't quite comprehend at first, but when one huge drop fell onto her shoes, she got the idea. The blood was acidic and it ate through her footwear. She hastily took them off before it eats through her toes. By then, she was fully recovered from the shock. Any incoming creatures soon felt the wrath of a chair she used as her weapon. She hit her way towards Blade.

"What the hell is going on here, Blade?! What are these things? Friends of yours??"

Blade made a frantic clicking sound, which Somere has yet to comprehend. Soon, more and more creatures climbed—or more like flowed—out of the hole in numerous numbers. There was too much for Blade and Somere to fight alone. As Somere tried using heavier objects like the projector and the lecturer's chair to ward them off, Blade clicked on something tied to his left wrist and undid the clasp. He threw it into the hole where the creatures came out of, grabbed Somere by the waist and dashed their way to the door, slashing more creatures in the process. He used his spear to bar the door to keep them from getting out and continued dashing his way out of the campus.

"Hey, Blade, what was it you just threw?"

A huge, loud explosion answered Somere's question. It was obvious that Blade hadn't ran far enough from range because that explosion sent them flying out in the mid air and made them land unceremoniously on the ground; hard. After dozens of falling tiny rubble and debri and clusters of dust later, Somere tried to get back on her feet.

"Do you realize what you're doing here?!" Somere exclaimed loudly. "I can understand _why_ you wanna blast the place down into oblivion, but can't you at least wait until every single human is out of the campus?? You killed them!! My friend could be still in there!! You killed him!!"

"Somere? Somere, you OK?!"

Somere spun round in relief to see Eric hobbling towards her with a slightly bleeding shoulder. Never mind that everyone else has been reduced to dust; she's just glad her best friend was alive.

"I'm cool," Somere replied. "Your shoulder's bleeding! You gotta get it treated!"

"I'm fine. I'm...Who the heck is that?"

Somere was so worried about her friend that she forgot about Blade's presence. She was about to explain when Blade got up in a thrice, seized Eric by the throat and brandished his jagged blades at his chest. Somere almost screamed her head off in horror.

"Blade!! Blade, no!! He's my friend!! Put him down, Blade, _PUT HIM DOWN_!!!"

Blade turned to stare at Somere who glared back at him, making it clear that she meant business. He then turned back to Eric ad let out a mixture of clicking and growling deep down his throat before letting him go, deliberately letting him drop hard onto the ground. He went past Somere and jerked his head, getsturing her to come with him. Somere was slightly torn between two sides.

"Somere…Who..." Eric tried to get up, coughing and almost choking. "What is that thing?! Is he one of those huge monsters back there??"

"I...uh...No, he's actually a nice guy, really..." Somere stammered, not sure how to explain this predicament and not sure where to even start. By this time, some surviving students and lecturers were coming out of the crumbling campus, coughing and spluttering and patting dust off themselves.

"There is something you're not telling me, Somere! What is it? Tell me now! You know something about this attack, don't you? Speak to me!"

"I...I don't know...I don't exactly know what's going on here..."

Blade snorted and grabbed Somere, dragging her away. Eric tried to grab hold of her too, but his aching body stopped him. He hollered after her, "Wait! Where are you taking her?! Somere, what's going on here?!"

"I'll...I'll get back to you, Eric! I promise!" Somere replied as she struggled to keep up with Blade's speed. Little did she know that the further she was taken away from Eric, the smaller the chances she would ever see him again.

As they rushed out of the campus compound, Somere struggled to pry herself loose from Blade's grip. Blade didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that human speed is not as fast as his. Finally Somere had enough. She pulled herself by force off his grip and yelled exasperatedly at him, "What the fucking hell is your problem, Blade?! What are those things out there exactly?! You gotta tell me something!!!"

Blade stopped in his tracks and looked at her with those glaring eyes on his mask. Somere could tell that behind it, Blade was feeling quizzical about her outburst. She tried to calm down.

"How did you get out? How did you know I was in trouble?"

Blade held out his hand and touched Somere's nape. Somere, after waiting for Blade to put down his hand, touched it too and felt a slight bump on it. Blade then fit in another gadget onto his wrist and clicked on a few buttons. Within seconds, a hologram shot out and showed a scene where she and Eric were sitting peacefully in the lecture theatre before the full force attack of the creatures.

"You...You put a spy cam in me? When did you...You put it during my sleep, didn't you?"

Blade looked away, not replying.

"You...put it to...keep watch of me, to look out for me, is that right?"

Blade still didn't reply, but turned off the hologram and clicked on some more buttons on the gadget he had on his wrist.

"You care about me, don't you?" Somere asked, her heart slightly moved.

Whatever Somere had said, either Blade didn't hear a thing or he pretended not to, because he was talking intently to someone else on line with his ever familiar clicking and numbing language. After the same language replied him, he shut it off and continued walking towards the direction of Somere's off-campus home. Somere noticed and ran after him.

"Hey, Blade! Where are you going? Wait up!"

* * *

She kept onto Blade's tail on and on until they've reached her home. But he didn't stop at her home. Instead, they went all the way down the road going down to town. From there, he started moving with stealth, climbing up people's roofs and walls and buildings, shifting occasionally from his invisible self to visible. Somere noticed that there were a lot of people in town and he sure didn't want to risk being seen, but he was moving so fast that she couldn't keep up with him just by running after him. She had to 'borrow' someone else's bike and keep him well in sight.

After long miles of chasing Blade, he finally led her to an abandoned construction site. Somere remembered that site—Eric took her there before—to be a so-called cursed place, sort of like a modern-age version of Babylon, because no matter how they tried to finish the top, there is always something that would go wrong and make it collapse, killing thousands of workers in the process. She noticed now that the sky is rather dark and the moon was rising. She had followed Blade almost all day!

Blade made himself visible again and jumped off from the crumbled warehouse he leapt on, hitting a few more buttons on his wrist. Somere got off the bike she 'borrowed' and ran towards Blade, asking, "Yo, what's the rush, Blade? What exactly are you doing here?"

He didn't reply, but looked at the dark star-lit sky. She tried to see what he was looking at but couldn't figure out what it was. She was about to ask when suddenly she heard a loud sound, like a landing aircraft. The bare sky was suddenly covered by something huge and metallic. She then realized that she was actually staring at a really, _really_ huge spaceship (like the one in the AVP movie) that was lit with brilliant lights. It landed slowly onto the ground and Somere struggled to hold her flailing hair. She felt as if the blowing wind from the landing ship was tearing her hair off her scalp, like a wig flying off her head. As soon as the ship landed, a door with streaming bright light lowered itself down. Two figures were standing at the door as if waiting for Blade to go in. He didn't wait to be asked twice. Completely ignoring Somere, he stepped in. She took hold of his arm but was flung off harshly. Somere stood her ground.

"Where are you going, Blade? Are you leaving me now? Blade, I want to come with you, you hear me?"

Blade turned to look at her.

"I want you to take me with you. I want to understand all this, Blade. I wanna find out what's going on, who you are, where you come from, everything. I want to know everything, Blade. I want to come with you."

Blade seemed hesitant but Somere held his wrist again.

"I'm not safe here anyway. You might have missed a few of those creatures. I don't want to die here. You don't want that too, do you? Please, let me follow you."

For a few long moments, Blade stared long and hard at her. Questions he yet has answers to could be lingering in his mind: What's her problem? What's she saying? What does she want? She seemed like she wanted to follow me, but why? Why would she want to leave her planet to come with me? He looked at their direction when his friends made a clicking sound, maybe to usher him to get in quick before they're seen. He looked back again at a longing Somere and finally, after long contemplation, took Somere by the wrist and brought her along with him.

A/N: So, what would she encounter inside the ship. Find out later at the next chappie! Reviews plz!


	4. On Board the Ship

A/N: So, how did you like my fic so far? Is it to your satisfactory? What do you think would happen to Somere? What's in store for her? Without further ado, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

Inside the ship, Somere was astonished and amazed to see the rest of Blade's people. They all looked almost exactly the same as Blade and had the same height and built, save the amount of ornaments they were wearing. There were a few females hanging around (she could tell by their protruding breasts) but they also looked no different than the males, except that their dreadlocks were very long, running down to their waists, and had more ornaments on them. They all stopped and stared at Somere as she and Blade passed by. She felt Blade's grip tightened and their distance closer together and couldn't help but blush. She didn't know why but being beside Blade made her feel safe and her heart throb.

She didn't dare to conclude what she was feeling though.

After a long walk and almost a dozen of staring eyes later, they stopped in front of a huge sliding door. The guard pressed a few buttons and let them in. Somere realized that Blade had taken her into the main control room. It was wide and long, and had a windscreen to overlook the entire galaxy they were in. From her spot, she could see Earth itself. A few of his kind noticed him come in and led him towards the middle of the control room. Somere could tell that they were of higher ranking by the ornaments they were wearing around their necks and arms, and she could only guess that they were taking them to see their superior.

Just as she guessed, their superior appeared. His ornaments were more and he wore a cape probably made out of skin from some unknown animal. His dreadlocks were longer than his subordinates, but not as long as the females. He didn't have his mask on, so she could see the gruesome face she saw on Blade's They had a long conversation and seemed as though it was a rather heated discussion, with Somere caught in the middle. She wanted to calm them down, but not knowing their language, she didn't know what to say. Blade did a few gestures like taking Somere's hand and pressing it against his chest while growling intensely at the superior, and the superior flinging his hand as if disapproving something. Somere had a feeling that their discussion had something to do with her. She felt more awkward by the minute.

Finally, the heated discussion slowed down. The superior turned towards his right-hand men and clicked and rumbled secretly, as if trying to come to a decision. After much conferencing, the superior turned towards Blade and Somere again and took out a gadget from his robe. He gripped it and the two sides elongated into the spear she saw Blade used. He touched the sharp tip of the spear lightly on Blade's forehead and drew a circle around his face. He did the same on Somere's face, kept the spear and held out his hand. One of his right-hand men got the cue and passed him a smoking ladle-like object that was burning bright orange. Somere wasn't sure where and when they heated that thing, but she was sure it spelled pain.

The superior held out the object at her and she tried to back away, but Blade tightened his grip more, seemingly either not to let her run off or to reassure her it was going to be alright. Taking Somere's free hand, the superior, without warning, pressed the smouldering hot object onto her palm. Somere wanted to cry out in pain, but she didn't want to be seen as a weak Earth species in front of Blade and his kind, so she just grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight, trying to bear the pain. She couldn't hold back her tears, unfortunately.

The heat felt like forever, burning through her skin and into her bones. Just when she was about to scream out of excruciating pain, the superior finally lifted the object up and Somere could see red, slowly bleeding flesh protruding out of her palm, forming a mark. It was a label, a big circle with another small one inside, and spikes that faced inward inside the circles. She knew that she was being tagged. Maybe because she was human, an alien to them. Maybe she was just different. Maybe she was branded as a slave or as an immigrant in their ship. Somere finally cried openly, not only because of the pain, but also the discrimination she was feeling right now. Tears poured out like rain as she cried for her unfortunate luck.

Her sorrow didn't last too long though. Soon she felt Blade's hold loosen and his hand on her head, patting it lightly like a grownup patting a child to reassure them that everything's not as bad as it seemed. Blade was not looking at her when he did this, and walked off without a word, leaving one of the females present to lead her to where she'll spend her night, but she couldn't help feeling that Blade was trying to show how he feel without actually being obvious.

Somere's fascination for Blade and his people had just increased.

* * *

Somere found herself standing in a slightly wide room with a bed that was fit for two. The blanket was obviously made of something synthetic, but it looked and felt like silk. Same goes with the bed sheets and pillows. There was a table and a tall bookshelf reasonably filled with books. There were also some weird contraptions and gadgets scattered here and there inside the shelf. Somere wanted to examine them one by one but her throbbing palm was still warm and painful to the touch. She could barely even move her fingers on that hand. Somere sighed and sat on bed, staring at the sign, trying to figure out what it meant.

Soon, the sliding door opened and Somere saw Blade standing in front of it. He came in with a box in his hand. He knelt in front of her wordlessly and gestured her to hold out her throbbing hand. She did so without complaint and soon realized that he was going to nurse the burnt wound. He began mixing and matching ingredients (like in the scene in **_Predator 2_**) in a tray until it became fine paste. He then applied the paste onto her palm and clasped her mouth shut with his free hand to stop her from screaming out loud. It's not a surprising reaction, for the paste, though cooling, stung her like a thousand beestings and felt as if it was doing more damage than healing. After putting a considerable layer of medicinal paste on her wound, Blade took out some bandages and began wrapping it nice and firm. It was done within a few seconds and Blade soon got up on his feet to join his people outside the room, bringing the box with him. Somere fingered the bandage and smiled.

"Thank you, Blade."

Blade stopped at his tracks for a minute, his back facing her. She then heard him click in reply before going on his way.

Now that she could use her wounded hand a little better, she began to venture around the shelf. She took every gadget that was in it and tested it out. Some looked lethal and some looked rather dull and unimaginative, pretty much technical and stuff, but one thing's for sure she could never understand what their real purposes were.

That was when something caught her eye. It was a small concaved gadget sitting right on the top bunk of the shelf. She reached up and get it within minutes (height wasn't her problem to her; she had long arms and fingers to match). It looked like those portable make-up powder case and when she opened it, it had a lot of buttons and switches and a base that looked like a scanner (almost like the Com-powder from Totally Spies). When she hovered her hand over the scanner-like thing, a huge hologram that filled the room appeared, showing a pyramid-like building. She remembered learning those historic buildings in high school, and this looked like a combination of an Egyptian pyramid, a Cambodian and an Aztec sacrificial building. She hovered her hand again and a video began playing about the origins of this building and the history of its people, the creatures from the campus attack and Blade's people (**A/N: Just imagine the scenes in AVP about the ancient Alien and Predator history in your head. Don't wanna bore you with the descriptions**). Somere winced when she saw the baby creatures bursting out of the women's chests and the horrific battle between Blade's kind and thousands upon thousands of those dreaded ugly, black hunger-driven creatures. It was a sight both fascinating yet scary.

As soon as the video ended, so did the hologram. The 'powder case' shut itself up. Though not explained in words, Somere was able to figure out what was going on: Humans used to worship Blade's people who taught them civilization. In return, Blade's people requested human sacrifices by breeding those creatures inside them so that they can battle them and reach manhood. But if things get out of control, they have to bomb them to oblivion and erase them from existence, and this cycle repeats every certain period of time. Her campus was another base to breed those creatures. She remembered Eric telling her about people mysteriously disappearing while their campus was built and almost stopped their building operation a few times before. She could only imagine those unfortunate ones, trapped in that pyramid-like building 2,000 feet below and being used as a human incubator for those abominations.

After satisfying her curiosity in her room, Somere ventured out and explored the rest of the spaceship. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to enter any of the rooms and was either scared out or pushed out of whatever room she went in. Yet, she was able to catch a glimpse at what were in the rooms to figure out what they were: the weaponry room, the food court, the maintenance room, the public bathroom, the common room and the main control room, just to name a few. She was made clear that she wasn't yet a welcomed member in this ship and should keep her distance. None of them seemed friendly and willing to introduce themselves to her or show her around (What's the point? They don't understand each other anywho), but then they had no intention to do her any harm. They might look at her for a while as she passed by them, but that was it. Seemed like they prefer to ignore her than have anything to do with her.

Somere never felt so lonely and out of place before in her life.

* * *

Somere lay down on bed, staring at the ceiling above. She wasn't sure whether it's night or day, because she was in the middle of the galaxy, but she knew she was tired enough to take a snooze. She stole a look at the window and could still see Earth close by. Why were they still near Earth? Why haven't they moved back to their own planet? This was a puzzle she hadn't and didn't bother to solve.

It's not that she never thought of going back to Earth. She did worry about Eric and her other friends back in campus, and she did wonder how her parents might feel when she's gone, especially chances of the campus's incident going on TV is high. Of course she did have a feeling of going home, but she had gone so far as to let herself become one of Blade's kind. There's no turning back now. Besides, she's in the middle of the galaxy and was barred from entering any room that might give her means to go home. Most importantly, Blade had finally been nice to her. How could she leave him just like that?

She eyed at the nightie she was wearing. It was rather big and flowing for her and was silver in colour. It was probably made out of the same materials that made the bed. She didn't know how a place filled with war mongers would have a room with a nightie like this for her to wear, but she put that aside as this species having a softer side. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her.

Just when she was about to doze off, she heard the sliding door open. She kept her eyes shut, pretending to sleep, but she could tell that it was Blade by his footsteps. She has an uncanny talent for telling who's who by how they walk. She could hear soft clattering sounds, like he was putting away his things as quietly as he could. She heard the hiss of his mask removed and him gaining closer towards the bed. Soon she felt a slight pressure on the bed as Blade slowly climbed up on it. She opened her eyes tentatively and saw Blade staring back at her face to face. Somere felt awkward and shifted her gaze to stare at his chest. A deep rumble in his throat brought her gaze back up. She was taken by surprise when she noticed Blade's eyes were filled ? Care? Desire?

Again, she shifted her gaze, not daring to look at him. She could've sworn her face was getting hotter and hotter, like she was gradually blushing hard. Blade must've noticed that because he soon reached out and brought her closer to his body. He kept his arm on her waist and let her face press against his chest. Somere could hear his heartbeat going steadily faster than her own. He didn't seem nervous or anything. In fact, when she stole a look at his face, she saw that he had closed his eyes and his steady breathing showed that he had fallen asleep. She could only conclude that this was his species' regular heartbeat.

Tentatively, she, too, reached out and wrapped her arm around Blade's waist before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: Oooh...Cute! That's gotta have an effect on the rest of the story. Cool! Reviews plz and tell me your ideas!


	5. The Mark Says It All

A/N: What do you think Somere will encounter next? Let's get on with the show and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

Somere opened her eyes as she heard busy footsteps running outside her room. She turned to see Blade not beside her. She sat up abruptly. Where is Blade? Where has he gone to? And what is going on outside?

She quickly changed and opened the sliding door to see scores and scores of Blade's people racing down towards the direction of the main control room. All of them look so alike that she couldn't tell which one was Blade. Just when she kinda lost track of count, one of them stopped in front of her.

"Blade?" Somere tried her luck.

As a reply, he reached out and patted her head just the way he did during the labeling. He knelt down in front of her and helped her remove the bandage on her hand. The paste have dried off and stuck onto the bandage, and in its place was a palm fully recovered with the label for a scar. He fingered the scar and patted her head again before joining the troops to the main control room.

"Blade, what's going on? Where are you guys going?"

He didn't reply, and when she tried to follow, she was immediately dragged away by one of the females. She did a gesture telling her that this was men's business and she had no right to intervene. She didn't think it was fair because she could've sworn she saw some females in between the troops, but she was not in a position to argue with it. Somere sighed and stayed where she was. About a few hours later, everything was quiet. Somere, who went back to her room and tried to entertain herself by trying to read the books in the shelf, got up and walked over stealthily towards the main control room.

Fortunately, no one was guarding the door and it was slightly ajar. Somere, with her flexible body, tried to squeeze in through the gap of the door. Not a single person was in the room. It was all silent. It was as if the males have abandoned the ship, leaving the females to fend for themselves. Somere moved over towards the huge windscreen and saw that there were dozens upon dozens of long spacecrafts dropping down towards Earth like huge missiles. She imagined that Blade could've gotten into Earth this way. Many assumptions went through her head as she tried to piece Blade's story together. Suppose it was he and his friends' turn to prove their manhood. Suppose they have traveled many lightyears to reach Earth and traveled miles and miles in stealth to get to her campus where the creatures lay. He and his friends must've went through a terrible battle as they try to kill off the creatures, all for the title of manhood, yet they failed. His friends could've died defending their title and Blade seriously wounded trying to escape.

And in the end, he came to her.

Suddenly she had the urge to want to go down to Earth to join the fight. She wanted to try and see if she could do anything to help them, and at the same time, find Blade. She quickly raced out of the main control room and started looking for the weaponry room. After running down many hallways and avoiding being seen by the females, she finally found herself standing in front of the door of the weaponry room. She remembered one of the males harshly kicking her out as soon as she set foot into it, and she remembered stealing a look at the combination when one of them wanted to go in, probably to do maintenance on his weapons. Lucky for her again, no one was guarding the place. She tried to figure out the combination and luckily succeeded. She went in and had a look around. Those weapons looked very heavy and bulky and rather high-tech and she wasn't sure where to start first. None of them were recognizable to her and she sure didn't want to pick the wrong one to cause more harm than good. She saw the spears that Blade used to kill the creature and thought that this would do for now. As an addition, she picked a shield that was reasonably light enough for her to fit on her wrist and carry. After inspecting and feeling satisfied with the armour, she crept as quietly as possible out of the weaponry room and tried to look for the place that kept those missile-like space craft.

This time she wasn't lucky. Once she set foot out of the room, she was caught red-handed by the female who had led her to her room on her first day on the ship. She laughed nervously and tried to worm her way out of this awkward situation, but she grabbed hold of her hand tightly, not wanting to let this human go.

"Err...I'd love to stay and chat...but you see, I gotta go down to Earth to help, so..."

The female raised Somere's palm that had the scar and pointed at it intently.

"Yeah, I know I've been branded like cattle and I suppose to stay here, but I really must..."

She then held out her own hand and Somere was surprised to see the same label on her palm.

"You...You have a brand too? But what does this brand mean? Are you once another being too, and then altered into one of them or something..."

In reply, the female pressed on a few buttons on the gadget on her wrist. It seemed like all Blade's kind had that weird box-like gadget wherever they go. She showed a hologram of a couple—her species, of course—standing side by side. She showed her her mark again, and then pointed herself and the hologram a couple of times before pointing at the male in the hologram and again at herself. She then pointed at the mark on Somere's palm, showed another hologram of Blade, then pointed at Somere and Blade for a few times.

Somere began to blush as she started to comprehend what the female was trying to say. She was branded not because she was an alien or an immigrant in their ship—she was branded because Blade had proclaimed to the superior that he had taken her as his mate! He had actually argued with his superior about taking her as a mate and asking for approval, and all the secretive discussion between the superior and his subordinates were to decide whether they should agree to this proposal or not. And the thing with the spear and all was their way of a wedding ceremony and a proclamation that she was accepted into their clan and into Blade's life.

Blade had actually, in a way, proposed the big question to her.

"But...But I saw females going out to battle. Why can't I go? This is sex discrimination here! That's not fair!"

The female let out an exasperated snort and pulled Somere towards a group of females stationed at the port where the missile-like space crafts were. There were still a few more in there not ridden, suspended on the ceiling of the port and yet those females stood there armed and ready, as if they were trying to protect the place from any possible incoming attack. They had no intention of riding any of those crafts. She made a clicking chatter with the females and they all showed her their brand on their palms.

"Oh, I get it. Wives are supposed to stay in the ship. Those who have no strings attached are the only ones allowed to war, and you girls have to stay here to guard the ship."

The female that brought her here nodded.

"Guess they really practice that 'importance of future generation' kind of thing, huh? They don't want you guys to die coz you're gonna give them kids."

The females slowly started ignoring her and went back to what they were doing: guarding the ship. Only the first female who ever actually talked to her stood by her.

"Look, Lozen—can I call you Lozen? Coz you remind me of that female Red Indian warrior in History class—I don't know if you can understand me but...I have to go down there to help. It may not be your custom to fight alongside with the guys if you're married, but my kind does that. Even if we're married, we often fight alongside our...husbands and...I want to fight alongside with him too. I don't want him to fight alone, and I don't want him to die alone too. I want to help him out, and I...I like him...a lot. I'm doing this...for him...Lozen, please, help me do this..."

The female she called Lozen looked at her for a long time. Whether she understood or not, only Lozen knows. She must be rather surprised of Somere's bravery and willingness to go to battle even though she knew that she was going to face certain death. After a long silence, she finally took off one of her ornaments and wore it on Somere's neck. She then took her hand and led her to one of the missile-like crafts. Her comrades noticed and clicked and rumbled in protest, but Lozen growled back, telling them in her language what Somere felt about this battle and about Blade. Whatever she said worked as they slowly backed away and let Lozen do her thing. She helped Somere into the craft and pressed a few buttons before the door shut itself over Somere. Somere made a victory sign and called out, "Wish me luck!"

Soon a wide hole opened on the floor of the port and the craft was soon launched into space, falling directly towards Earth.

A/N: Oh wow! That took guts, babe! You go, girlfriend! Reviews plz!


	6. What Blade Thinks

A/N: What do you think will happen to Somere once she gets on Earth? Well, it won't be displayed here. For the first time, get to know Blade's POV. Continue reading and find out for yourself. This is going to be interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

_My troops have finally landed. I am back in this planet again. But this time, we're here to do a final battle with those wretched Xenomorphs, Aliens as the Ooumans called them. I have made a miscalculation. I thought the bomb was enough to destroy all the Xenomorphs in there, including the Queen, but I was wrong. They survived. Somehow, they figured a secret way out and now they are free to terrorize the whole city on this planet. There's no way we can continue our ritual of manhood in this planet ever again. We shall have to destroy all of those Zaigars here and find another planet to continue our sacred ritual._

_Makayla was right: I did miss a few of those creatures._

_Makayla, how lovely the name. It never dawned to me that she would be my mate. I had no intention to do so at first. It was an absurd custom to make in our clan: the first female to touch my blood and see me naked will be the one I have to keep forever in my life. I never thought it would be her. I thought that once I've proven myself a warrior and a man, I will be honoured by my clan in my ship and by the time I've returned to my planet Geiquer-Ta, there will be plenty of females waiting to want to be a warrior's wife. A female is never complete without a warrior as a husband to fit her war-like lifestyle. That has always been that way among our people._

_But she, Makayla, is the one to find me, all bloody and bruised after I've failed to complete my test and left my comrades to die. She is the one who took me to her lair and nurse me back to health. She is the one who touched my blood and removed my clothing and saw me as I am: a coward who ran away from his troubles and failed to become a man. She had fed me, clothed me and healed me both from my wounds and my broken pride. She is the one who saw past everything I am and regarded me just as a normal person who didn't need to prove himself to be a warrior to be a man. She is the one who led me to the truth about life._

_Why do I insist on calling her 'Makayla' anyway? She isn't all that beautiful with her hair as dark as the night sky in Geiquer-Ta and her eyes the colour of the Muyq weeds. She doesn't have those pretty dents on her temples or those sharp hinges we pride very much. She has no body of a warrior, and least likely be one, judging by her built and character. She is nowhere near the name 'Makayla' at all! **Beautiful**, that's what 'Makayla' meant. Beautiful._

_Maybe it was the beauty of her heart. The kindness and lovingness that I've long since forgotten when I joined the training to manhood was inside her. It was something I haven't experience for a long, long time. And that was how beautiful she is. Her heart. And that's what I decided to name her. I wonder what 'Blade' means to her though._

_I loathed her the first day I opened my eyes and saw her. I was angry at her. I was furious at her touching me and seeing me bare. I was really mad: How dare she touch me and ruined me of a chance to get a real mate? She had ruined everything, I thought, like it wasn't enough that I've lost my pride in failing the test, now this! At first, I thought maybe the clan doesn't have to know this. Maybe I can just kill her and pretend that nothing had happened between me and this wretched Oouman and everything will be alright. I'll return home, take the manhood test again and everything will go as planned. But as the days went by, despite my efforts to make her hate me and have nothing to do with me, she pulled through. She put up with my tantrums and continued nursing back to health. She took in every cursing and swearing I threw at her and she never once utter a word of complaint._

_She actually smiled and melted my cold heart._

_Since then I promised to myself that she would never leave my sight again. I will never let her beautiful heart be taken away from anyone. I made her fall into a deep sleep and implanted the spy camera into her neck so that I could watch her every move. I was angry when I saw her with this male Oouman so close together, and surprised myself to know that I was actually jealous. When the Xenomorphs attacked, I was fearful for her life. I didn't care if her other Oouman friends who shared the same roof with her was shocked to see me; I quickly made a dash to rescue her, and had my chance to kill that male Oouman. But Makayla liked him, and didn't want me to kill him. I was heartbroken. I didn't want to hurt her beautiful heart, so I spared him, but I was hurt inside to see her care more for that Oouman than me. I have decided to leave her and spare her being harmed by the rest of my clan as soon as I was able to contact them to get me, and at the same time rid myself of all feelings for her, but she chose to be with me. She was willing to leave her planet and follow me. _

_She still cares for me, I thought, there was still hope._

_Captain Megai, as I expected, wasn't happy for me to have Makayla—an Oouman—as a mate. He was furious when I failed my test and brought home an alien in the process. He said that she was just cattle, an animal not fit to be part of the clan, let alone be my mate. But to me, Makayla isn't an alien. She's neither cattle nor an animal like the olden day Oouman that bred those wretched Xenomorphs. She's beautiful and she's my mate. I was determined to keep her, even if it means certain death. I told them how she was able to survive the Xenomorphs' attacks before my help came and how she fought with effort for survival, and they were interested. I can bet that Captain Megai and his henchmen were talking about keeping Makayla to learn more in detail about their custom and their will to fight even though they're not born warriors. And I was relieved that Captain Megai approved our union. I knew it hurt Makayla to be marked my mate with that really hot marker, and it hurts me to see her cry, but I didn't know how to make her feel better. All I could do was touch her head. That's the only affection I've ever learnt from spying at other Ooumans._

_It's best to not let her know what this marking was about. Ooumans have a tendency to panic at something new to them. I don't want Makayla to panic. But I didn't like it when people stare at my Makayla. News had spread around in the ship talking about 'The Oouman Bride' and they were not making Makayla feel welcomed. I felt sorry for her actually to have to endure all this without able to understand what was really going on around her and why the weird, harsh treatment on her. I wanted to help her in any way I can but we still had a language barrier. It wasn't hard for me to understand and comprehend Oouman language, though it was a little hard to pronounce it, but for her who doesn't have the verbal capacity to learn and speak our language, it will be a hard toll on her. She still couldn't understand me and custom has it that we shouldn't be too intimate with our mates less it gets harder to separate when it comes to us fighting another war that might be the death of us._

_Curse those customs!_

_The best thing I could do for her without betraying our custom was to make her painful mark feel a little better. I had to say, despite the treatment she's been getting from my people and her being in a place far away from home, she never once complained. She never once pestered me to take her back to her planet. She just sat there without any bad thought in her mind and no intention of leaving the union and me. I had to admire her courage and adaptability. I even felt moved when she thanked me for nursing her hand, but I was still too proud to admit that I cared for her._

_This made her the more beautiful. My precious Makayla…_

_To be able to be close to her, letting her feel my body and my heart beat as I did her was the most blissful thing that can ever happen to me. I didn't dare to do anything else out of the norm that night so as not to scare her. Everything was still new to her. It was enough for me for now to hold her close to me and feel her tiny body near mine._

_I love her. I really love her._

"Come, Hadurakh,"_ my comrade called me. _"We must make haste before the Queen breaks free from her prison into the Oouman world."

_Wait for me, Beautiful._

_Wait for me to return, my little Makayla._

A/N: OK, so this is how our strong and 'emotionless' Predator Blade actually feels. How do you like that? About thatGeiquer-Ta planetthing, I had to make up my own coz I dunno which planet they come from. ;PReviews plz!


	7. Feelings Unveiled: The End

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay! I got held up by exams and holidays! Thousand apologies! As promised, let's find out what will happen to Somere once she lands onto Earth. A very hectic battle awaits you! Check it out! This is the final chappie for the day.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning with Alien or Predator, although I wish to glob the Predator snickers

IT CAME FROM THE STARS

The door of the missile-like craft finally opened. Somere had never felt so cramped before in her life. She found it hard to believe that Blade's clan had to both carry their weapons and ride this craft down to Earth. When the craft landed with a violent thud and shaking, Somere almost thought that she under attack or something. Painfully, she climbed out of the craft and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Next time, I'm taking the airplane."

Somere walked around to see where she was. She had landed somewhere in the middle of town. Everything was rather quiet and was trashed terribly, like someone had a crash party and forgot to clean up. There were bodies all over the floor too, badly mutilated and maimed into horrific proportions. Their body parts were everywhere—heads at the corner, torsos in drains, arms dangling on lamp posts and such. She was lucky that she had a strong stomach, or she would've puked at first sight. She was surprised as to why, in all those slaughter, hadn't the higher authorities did something to at least hold off this massacre, but she was answer by more bodies of police, firemen and medical people and the upturned bloody police cars and fire trucks. She realized that news doesn't travel to the military that fast in this country like hers in L.A. and even if it did get there, it would take a while for the government to send in some troops.

Soon the atmosphere became hectic as one creature after another flew out to get her. With the spear in one hand and the shield in another, she tried to kill off as much as possible without getting their acidic blood on her. At least the spear and shield were made out of durable material strong enough to endure the creatures' blood from being eaten away. She took advantage of her small built to duck and leap away to safety from becoming their dinner, and tried to aim their jugular just like Blade did when he rescued her. She had a few close calls, but she was lucky to sustain only cuts and bruises from the creatures' claws and sharp scorpion-like tail. She was frustrated before that she was not even taller than her juniors, but now she was rather grateful of her current height.

After much running and slashing, she finally took refuge in the town's indoor stadium. She tried to catch her breath and almost half-wished that she was in the ship and that Blade was beside her. But she knew it was too late to think of such things now. She had to get out there and look for Blade so that she could fight alongside with him and also prove to his clan that she'd make a worthy member of the group. Since she was already marked as Blade's wife and as one of them, she might as well make the best of it. She was about to go towards the perils outside there when all of a sudden she heard a long moaning sound. The moaning increased to a loud scream. More screams followed and Somere was rather caught off guard. She fumbled for the switch to light the stadium a little and soon realized that it was a dumb thing to do.

There, around the stadium was covered with icky slime and black goo all over. And it wasn't only some parts; it was everywhere, from the ceiling down to the floor. Then she saw almost a thousand or more caked black slime shaped like ant-hills holding something which seemed like eggs. Most of them were open and she could see the floor not only covered with disgusting slime and goo, but dead bodies of a creature which looked like both a huge tarantula and a scorpion the size of a chiwawa. But the worse thing was that in that puddle-like slime caked on the walls and ceilings were humans—dozens of them—screaming in agony and in pain, like there was something that was hurting them. And it did, because by the next second, something burst out of their chests one by one and were letting out a long screech that echoed throughout the whole stadium. It was the exact screech she heard when she was fighting those creatures.

They were taken by the creatures themselves to use as human incubators.

As the creatures fell onto the floor one by one, she quickly killed as many as she possibly can before they could get out into the open road. In the midst of her 'killing spree', she saw her unconscious best friend Eric, all dirty and gooey, trapped in the slime and was face to face with an opening egg. Somere was horrified. If those things get to him and lay whatever it was inside his body, she'll lose him forever. She ran towards the egg and planted her spear deep into it before it had a chance to pop out. She then quickly pry Eric out of his disgusting prison and dragged him quickly out of the stadium. She barred the door before the rest of the creatures could get out but she could only do so much to hold them. The rest were clever enough to crash through the window and escape into the darkness. She felt sorry for the rest of the people inside there but there's nothing more she could do to help them. She could only bring out one person at a time.

"Uhh...Somere...?" Eric began to stir.

"Eric? Eric, thank goodness you're alright!" Somere was so glad to see her best friend alright and well.

"What happened...? I remembered being attacked...and then..."

"Shh...You had a bad day. I'll get you somewhere safe."

With that she propped Eric on her shoulders and took him to the mall that was a few miles away from the stadium. She noticed that the mall was also equally trashed and filled with bodies like the town. She found a boutique shop that was reasonably untouched and shoved him into one of the dressing room. She then ran over to a locksmith shop and took out some chains and dozens of padlocks, ran back to the boutique shop and sealed the shop in whatever way she can so as not to let those creatures find him. She was rather enjoying it too, because she didn't have to pay for that.

"Stay there, Eric. Help will be on the way, and don't make a sound. I hope."

Keeping her fingers crossed, she quickly made a dash towards the open road and continued her search for Blade, killing off some of the creatures in process. She soon lost track of where she was going. The only thing that was going through her mind right now was to find Blade, and fast.

When she thought she could walk no more and needed to take a breather, she realized that she was right in front of a radio-television broadcast center. Her course had taught her something about handling machinery like these, and thought that it would be a good chance for her to try and get help from other places, if not from the country she in. She tried to walk past all the dead bodies of reporters and newscasters as she ran towards the broadcast room. A few switches here and there and she finally got herself online and live. She stood in front of the camera and told them about their predicament right now. She then carried the camera and took everything she could show to tell whoever was watching that her people needed help.

"As you can see," she reported as she focused on the bodies of the people and the creatures, "we have a situation at hand. We don't know where these creatures come from and where were their origins, but we know one thing, they are built to breed as fast as rats and will kill everything in its path. They will not hesitate to take anyone of you to incubate their offspring. Trust me, I've seen them. I am now walking around trying to look for my comrades, who aren't really human anyway, but they're nice creatures once you get to know them. They actually..."

Somere traveled on and on with the camera in hand as she talked to the camera about her experience with Blade here on Earth and inside his spaceship and also their history she'd seen in the 'powder case' gadget. She focused the camera at her palm to show how their custom of tagging mates was. Deep down inside, she did feel a little bliss about this. As she brought the camera out in the streets, she showed them the massacre, including the ones inside the stadium.

"Look, people. Every inch of this town has been crashed and trashed. No one survived their blow and I bet there will be more dead people if they're not stopped. Please, I beg you, whoever's out there, you have to send us some help. We have to get rid of these creatures before they multiply and conquer the whole world. Send us some help, any kind of help, because if you don't, there's no telling what would Earth become. This is Somere Hemmington, reporting live from Kuala Lumpur."

Just as soon as she finished speaking, a deep rumble followed. She didn't have to look. She knew what was behind her. She dropped the camera she was holding and braced herself. She could feel the aura as the creature raised its tail ready to strike her. She had the upper hand. She quickly did a backward flip before the tail could stab through her and grabbed onto the tail that was attacking her and let it bring her to a position on top of its head. She then let go and jammed the spear onto the creature's thick skull. This time she was taken by surprise because she found herself standing on top of an uber-huge creature that was twice the size of the normal creatures she fought and had a weird skull that was long and filled with blunt spikes, forming like some sort of a crown around its head. It had a loud screech that almost deafened her and a height that can be compare with half the size of Godzilla. It flung its head and threw Somere off, making her hit the ground with a loud thud. From there, she discovered that her height was equivalent to the height of its knee.

"Oh boy, Big Mama's here," Somere muttered as she tried to get up.

The battle began. She tried to run as fast as she could to get away from her snapping jaws and razor-sharp claws as the Creature Queen gave chase, and at the same time, she tried inflict her some pain. She wound her way around town to try and give her the slip. She dashed in corners and places where she would have to bang onto them in order to get her and might slow her down, but the Queen was still hot on her heels. A step to her meant about a couple hundred or more steps for Somere.

'Blade,' Somere thought desperately. 'Where are you? I can't hang on much longer...'

Speak of the devil. As soon as that thought came into mind, she was grabbed on the waist by the ever familiar Blade. More of his comrades came running towards the Queen and tried to attack her with whatever weapon they had. Some were shooting white laser-like balls at her, some threw sharp discs at her, some jabbed her with spears and some used what seemed like a hunting knife to stab her. Loud screeches echoed throughout the whole town as they try to overthrow the Queen. Blade took her aside and went off to join his comrades when Somere stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere without me, Blade! Let me fight!"

Blade turned to her and gave a loud threatening growl. He grabbed her hand that had the mark and showed it to her, then he put the hand close to his chest, all the while his angry growl continued. Somere knew what he meant.

"I understand, Blade. I know what you're trying to say to me. I know you're saying that I'm yours and I should be in the ship with the other girls, but I can't do that, Blade. I can't let you go out there and fight without someone important by your side. I can't bear the thought that you might fail just like the one at my campus and come out much worse than I first saw you. I don't want to see you dead, Blade. I care about you, really, I do. I...might even have certain feelings for you...Maybe more than that..."

Blade let down her hand and looked at her with an expression which can only be seen behind the mask. Somere blushed and see what she could do with the sheild she had on her wrist, as the spear was still jabbed on the Queen's head. She hovered her hand over the shield and it shone brightly for a minute or two before a huge change happened. It expanded twice, no, three times its size and the side became as sharp as a blade of a sword. It was like a huge, very huge version of the disc Blade's clan used as their weapon. Seeing this, Blade had an idea. He rushed towards his comrades and let out a long roar. Everyone got off the Queen and activated something on their wrist gadget. They all aimed at the Queen and shot out big nets that covered her from head to toe, pinning her down to where she stood. They were rather weird-looking nets because they not only hold on tight to the Queen, but tightened themselves around her as well, squeezing her and trying to snuff the life out of her.

Somere got that as a cue. She ran towards the Queen and raised the sharp shield. Blade gave her a hand by letting her jump onto his hand and throwing her up towards the struggling Queen. She was glad that her cheerleading skills were put to good use for this. She aimed her shield at the Queen and could soon hear a deafening slash and a loud screech as she brought the sharp shield across her neck.

Blade caught her just in time as she landed towards the ground. There was a long silence as everyone watched warily at the unmoving Queen. Slowly, the Queen's severed head began to slip off her neck and everyone began to take cover, with Blade hugging Somere close to his chest. Soon the head was seen plummeting towards the ground with a loud crash, followed by the rest of the body. The Queen was dead. Finally she was dead. Somere opened her eyes and lifted her face away from Blade's chest to see the lifeless body of the Queen on the ground, with her acidic blood flowing out onto the streets, eating through the concrete. She stared in awe.

"Did...Did I just do that...?"

Blade nodded. The rest of Blade's clan who took cover came out of their hiding and stared at the Queen's head in disbelief. They turned towards Blade and Somere in his embrace and began looking and chattering at each other, rather surprised at how a tiny human like her would be able to slash such a huge creature's head just like that. Somere guessed that it was just what they're talking about and replied with a flushed face and an awkward grin, "Well, I guess it's just luck."

One of Blade's comrades then turned around, broke off one of the spikes on the Queen's head and handed it to Blade. Blade nodded and took the spike dripping with the Queen's acidic blood. First he took off his mask, revealing his hideous face, which to Somere, was not as hideous as she thought it seemed, and drew a mark on the mask. He then drew the same mark onto his forehead, letting out a roar in the process. The rest of his comrade roared in reply, holding up their weapons in the air. Somere could only guess what was happening.

"Blade...Are you...a warrior now? Have you finally reached manhood?"

Blade didn't reply, but he held out the dripping spike to her. Somere widened her eyes in comprehension. She realized that not only she was marked as Blade's mate, but also as a warrior as well! She turned to look at all the comrades that revered her as a warrior and a warrior's wife, and she could feel the slight admiration in them. She smiled and turned to Blade, nodding her head. She pulled up her left sleeve and showed him her bare shoulder. He cautiously drew the mark on it, afraid that he would hurt her, but pain to her by then had become something she had gone accustomed to. She wanted the mark to be at the same body part where her mark as Blade's mate was.

After the mark was drawn, Blade and Somere looked at each other deeply. Words need not to be said in this moment as they both came to an understanding about how they felt about each other. There was no mistaking of a gradual chemistry between them and they were not going to deny it. Somere smiled, blushed and threw herself into Blade's arms, whispering the word she had longed to say since the day of their union.

"I love you, Blade."

Blade purred in reply, holding her close to his chest and caressing her long dark hair. After that few moments of intimacy, Blade turned to face his comrades. He raised his spear and let out a roar, followed by Somere's holler as she raised her shield that had shrunken back to size. The rest of the troop followed, roaring long and loud. It lasted about a few long minutes before they got ready to leave. They activated their gadgets and were ready to throw it as far as they could. Somere realized that they were going to bomb the whole town to rid of any remaining creatures that lingered. Blade was about to do the same when Somere laid her hand on his.

"Spare my people. You can blast any of those damn bastards, but spare my people."

Blade nodded and let out another roar to his comrades. They nodded and clicked in new configurations into the gadgets. They then took it off and threw it as far as they possibly can before running quickly towards the direction where they landed their missile-like crafts. Some of them picked up the Queen's head, probably to keep as a trophy, and carried it along with them as they ran. Blade, knowing that her speed wasn't as fast as theirs, picked Somere up in his arms and made a dash for it. One of them sort of 'radio' in for the mother ship to come and get them and it appeared almost immediately.

As they ran quickly into the ship and took off, Somere took one last look at the town before a distant explosion began to occur.

"Goodbye, Earth."

* * *

Eric was sitting in his room looking far out into the starry sky, as if trying to search for something. The scars on his body were slowly disappearing, but it couldn't erase the memories he had during that fateful night.

Somere never came back after that incident with the exploding campus and the weird-looking masked man that attacked him for no reason. Those who survived the creatures' attack and the explosion told excitedly and elaborately about what happened, prompting an investigation. But when the police came to investigate this matter, they were said to mysteriously disappear and so did other people who had approached the campus. Soon more curious people tried to figure out what was going on in the campus but they, too, disappeared without a trace. The disappearance only stopped when the government sent some experts to check on the red-tagged area. They couldn't find anything because it was blown down to the last brick. Everything was reduced to dust and the government was surprised that such weaponry could cause such mass destruction. Of course, they couldn't find anything that could support the survivors' story and concluded that the incident was caused by mass hysteria.

Eric was in town trying to see if Somere was there at her favourite haunts when another attack happened. He remembered being knocked out cold by one of those creatures, only to wake up and find himself inside the stadium. By then he had finally saw his crush Somere rushing towards him while trying to get rid of something on the floor. Everything was fuzzy as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light and he thought he saw gooey stuff all over the place and people in them, with those ugly creatures crawling all over the floor. He thought he was dreaming, so he fell back to unconsciousness again, but when he stir, he finally saw Somere staring back at him with those magnificent jade-green eyes he loved so much. He remembered being propped and taken to somewhere cold (that'll be the air-conditioning inside the mall) and thrown into a small room. He heard Somere said something but it was too distant for him to catch. He knew he was going to lose Somere again, but his weak body that hadn't touched food and water since, like, ever, stopped him from moving. He went in and out of unconsciousness for a few times and could've sworn the same explosion was happening all over again.

He thought he was going to die.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in a hospital ward in Johor Bahru. He heard from his father who worked with the government in that state saying that a huge explosion just like the one in the campus occurred, blasting throughout the whole Selangor state. The weird thing was that although the explosion was massive, the people were left untouched. The buildings collapse and everything had disappeared, suddenly making Selangor as bare as a baby's bottom, but the citizens were alive. It was like experiencing a huge tornado that tore everything in its path except the people. The only thing that survived the explosion was a video camera that a girl had used to show them what had happened before the explosion and the government is doing a thorough research on the tape inside right now.

"How did the camera survived the explosion anyway?" Eric tried to sit up. His father helped him.

"Turned out that some kid grabbed hold of the camera and hugged it real tight before it could fly away, because he recognized it as one of the cameras his brother used in the radio-TV broadcast center. That girl was brave enough to go around carrying the camera to show what had happened," his father said. "She was even smart enough to broadcast it throughout the whole world online. We've discovered all the dead bodies she had shown on tape and scientists from NASA are examining them as we speak."

"Really? How did she look like?" Eric asked, curious.

"Oh, she had really dark black hair, and she had those rather striking green eyes. I think she's Eurasian."

"That's her! That's Somere Hemmington I've been telling you about! The one that I have a crush on!" Eric exclaimed in shock at that description.

"You mean that's the girl you got the hicks on? Why, I simply must meet her! Have you any idea she has discovered something really astonishing?"

"Don't tell me you never found her! KL was as bare as a baby's butt and you never found her?"

"Unfortunately, no," Eric's father replied apologetically. "We have been trying to locate her. We even called her parents back in L.A. but they said they've never heard of her since your campus exploded. We've searched everywhere, but there's no sign of her. Seems like she's disappeared without trace."

"She couldn't be..." Eric feared the worse.

"No, no, no, of course not! Like I said, every single human in KL survived the explosion. Maybe some did get hurt in the process, but none of them died. They all said that it was like being blown by an uber-strong wind and their houses and buildings peeled off like a banana, but that's all."

"Then...Then where could she be...?"

"I don't know, sonny. We're still looking for her. The government would do anything to get their hands on her, now that she has had close contacts with those creatures and the alien warriors she claimed to be with, proving that there is, after all, life in the galaxy. There were bits and pieces of her fighting this really massive alien caught on tape and..."

Eric didn't hear the rest of his father's excited babble. He had an idea where Somere had gone, and it was nowhere near Earth, that's for sure. The weird masked man who attacked him told him enough that she had gone to his place with him. And now Eric was sitting there in his Johor home—his father's condominium—staring at the sky and wondering which part of the galaxy she had went into.

"Somere, where could you be...?"

As if in cue, he heard a distant rustling. He turned towards the sound and saw something, or someone, sitting on the thick branch of a tree near his window. He could only make out what the light from his room could muster. It was a girl with one leg propped up, wearing something scaly and leather with machineries on both her arms. On her chest was something bulky, almost like a child, clinging to her like a koala bear. She had long dreadlocks down to her waist, fastened with ornaments that looked foreign to him. But there was no mistaking the colour of her eyes.

They were jade-green.

"So...Somere...?" Eric almost breathed the words in shock, unable to believe what he saw. After all this time, she had finally come back to see him. A warm feeling came to him, and he felt like he wanted to break in tears of joy. His crush was there, right there watching him from her spot. There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to say to her.

Before he could utter a word, the girl in the tree called out to him. But it wasn't human words. It was a mixture of clicking and rumbling, something he couldn't understand. The child who was clinging onto her turned to face Eric, and Eric could see that it was also having dreadlocks like her, with different coloured eyes: one was jade-green and the other was dark yellow. It looked at Eric and seemed uninterested as it buried its face back in its mother's bosoms. The girl got up from where she was sitting with ease and was getting ready to leave. Eric was taken by surprise.

"Wait! Wait, Somere! It's you, isn't it? Somere, why are you running away from me? I have so much to tell you!"

The girl didn't seem to bother about him. She clicked on a few buttons from the gadget that was on her wrist, talked to him in her clicking-rumbling language again before letting out a smile.

"I don't understand you, Somere! What are you saying? Just tell me where you've been all this..."

Eric never got to finish his question. She had disappeared out of view, making herself invisible. The only thing Eric could see was her silhouette going down the tree and disappearing into the street and into the night. By the time Eric ran down the stairs and dashed out of the condominium's front door, she was gone. Gone without a trace.

"Why! Why are you doing this, Somere!" Eric yelled out at the sky, ignoring the curious faces of passers-by. "You used to be very close to me! You used to tell me everything! You used to hang out with me everyday and never keep a single secret from me! Now you're avoiding me all the time! You promised you'll get back to me! You promised! And now you're avoiding me, just like you've avoided me back in campus ever since that alien came to you! Why, Somere! WHY!"

There was no reply. He knew that she would never hear him, but he had to let it all out. He fell onto his knees and let his tears fall freely down his cheeks.

"You never gave me a chance to say 'I love you'..."

Unknown to him, as he buried his face in his hands and cried, the silhouette of the girl was watching him from the top of a lamp post quietly. She then giggled playfully and jumped off the lamp post stealthily as a cat, and, holding her son close to her, bounded happily towards another taller silhouette that was waiting for her at the horizon...

A/N: Phew! Finally complete! So, how did you like it? Cool? Sad? Touching? Romantic? Cute? All in one? Review me plz, no flames. My heart can't take it cough cough I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! See ya!


End file.
